Modern communications devices have become an essential part of the lives of individuals around the world. These devices allow people to communicate in a variety of ways for both business and personal reasons. Examples of modern communication devices include cellular telephones, smartphones, discrete devices, computers, tablets, and others. Many of these devices often require multi-step processes to send and/or receive the communications. For example, some communication devices require a user to perform multiple steps with a graphical user interface that may not be practical or even possible for a user to perform in some settings. As such, in some cases, users may prefer communication devices for communicating with one another with less complicated interfaces for sending and receiving communications.